Rednecks at Hogwarts
by TheLuckyRedneck
Summary: What if you're a redneck moving to England, you wouldn't fit in. What if you suddenly went girly and boys were fighting over you? what about the fact you have an accent and don't carer. You never back out of a dare, play tons of sports, and you like to fight. You also dream things, things people wouldn't believe except for the fact that you're a witch. Joe's about to find out. R
1. Good News In a Dream

This story starts in northern Alaska where it is cold all year. And the chapters will get longer and better as they go but I just gotta get them going.

Chapter 1 'Good news in a dream'

I got the eggs from the chicken coop and fried some bacon and cooked the eggs, finishing just as my parents got home. We were sat down at the Table for breakfast and my dad said,

"Joe, I'm sorry but were moving. "

"Yes!," I replied. As my parents looked at me,open mouthed "Well It's not like I ever fit in here" I explained.

" I thought you had a lot of friends at school." My mom said confused.

"I just said that so you wouldn't feel bad about moving me here, 'sides I like all the snow we always get ." I added smiling at the thought "where are we moving to?" I questioned in between bites of egg.

"England," My dad answered "there won't be snow in the summer. But there will be a lot in the winter, for several months."

" Awesome!," I exclaimed then added " Zac lives there! Kyden know yet?"

"Not yet, we were wondering if you wanted to tell him?" My dad asked me

"Sure, I'll bet he loves it over there. I can't believe he's almost 'leven now, it seems like it was three months ago I made his name up and two months ago he was born." I said in amazement.

"And it wasn't but four months ago you were born." my dad said fondly

I woke up It was almost the middle of summer but I was cold. I went down stairs and built up the fire in the wood stove. My parents weren't home and I knew why and unsurprisingly to me I was excited and I would have to hide it from my parents for only a few minutes. I went upstairs again and put my pants and boots on then I put on a wife beater and a flannel shirt on then I put my Hair up. I grabbed my coat and went and got the egg bucket. After I got the eggs I washed them and started on breakfast.

"Joe, I'm sorry but were moving. "

"Yes!," was my reply. As my parents looked at me open mouthed, just like in my dream.

"Well It's not like I ever fit in here" I explained. It was always this way I had to act out things I had done mentally already.

" I thought you had a lot of friends at school." My mom said confused.

"I just said that so you wouldn't feel bad about moving me here, 'sides I like all the snow we always get ." I added smiling . "Where are we moving to?" I questioned in between bites of egg, even though I already knew the answer. Of course they didn't know that I knew this.

"England," My dad answered "there won't be snow in the summer. But there will be a lot in the winter, for several months."

" Awesome!," I said just as enthusiastically as in my dream, then added "Zac lives there! Kyden know yet?"

"Not yet, we were wondering if you wanted to tell him?" My dad asked me.

"Sure, I'll bet he loves it over there. I can't belie he's almost 'leven now, it seems like it was three months ago I made his name up and two months ago he was born." I said in amazement.

"And it wasn't but four months ago you were born." my dad said fondly. Of course no matter how many times my dad said something like this it still made me glad my family was so close.

I smiled and I felt my eyes squint up like they sometimes do from years of not enough sleep. I was always up at dawn for chores and not getting down until well after dark, during the summer. My dad and me were always working hard at breaking horses and ridden bulls. I still remember him teaching me to rope and do other things he knew I would need to know to take over the farm. I also remember the day my little brother started watching to learn what to do. Two days later he was called to duty, his horse Molly was having a baby and she wouldn't calm down before anyone could stop him he got in the stall with us and she calmed down instantaneously. Ever sense then we've been attached at the hip almost all day instead of just when I was inside.

During the school year, however, was a different matter altogether. The official story is that I go to a all girls school but that's not true, thankfully. I am a witch and I go to Wilson's Academy for the gifted, well, went to. It's even better now that it was went to instead of go to. Now I may even be going to the same school as Zac, he's is my best friend and we have the same birthday,August first. The only thing I don't like is that my brother's not a wizard because I'm a muggle born but I get to Flo back for a couple of hours a week and I spend most of it with him real close to me. This year he will be elven, well this week actually the first of August like me and Zac.

I couldn't wait to give him his birthday present. Knowing him I would absolutely love what he got me. He's a good reader when it comes to people, always has been. I'm just glad I haven't ever dreamed of what I got for my birthday or for Christmas, really I haven't ever dreamed about any surprise for me if it was a good kind of surprise. I have however dreamed about being jumped on the way home from school, I gave them a surprise that afternoon.

Read and reveiw. If you have any ideas I'm open to them.


	2. In the Morning

Chapter 2 'In the morning'

I couldn't wait to give him his birthday present. Knowing him I would absolutely love what he got me. He's a good reader when it comes to people, always has been. I'm just glad I haven't ever dreamed of what I got for my birthday or for Christmas, really I haven't ever dreamed about any surprise for me if it was a good kind of surprise. I have however dreamed about being jumped on the way home from school, I gave them a surprise that afternoon.

The morning of August first seemed to me as if it would never come. At four in the morning I got dressed with my thickest jeans on top of my long handles and a tank top under my long handle shirt with a short sleeve shirt over it. I was just fixing to go downstairs when Kyden came in my room. He was wearing his longest jeans that were still to short for him and one of his bigger shirts which was also too small. I went to my closet and got my smallest pair of wranglers and a flannel shirt to give to him. He pulled his flannel shirt off and his t-shirt was too small also so I got him one of mine. He pulled all his cloths off down to his boxers and pulled my pants on, they were only about an inch to big in the waist and the length didn't matter with his boots on. By the time he had all of the shirts on and tucked in the pants almost fit him. He had long since outgrown his belt so I went and got one that was hanging on my wall that I had outgrown and jokingly threatened him about if he hurt it.

We went down the stairs quietly and I got the fire going as Kyden got us a few apples. We ate the smaller two and got our jackets to go outside. We went to the barn, I cut the apple into slices for Rooster and we feed him the apple slowly. He had come to live on the ranch about a month ago and he was very skittish and still didn't really like people very well but was beginning to trust me and Kyden from our secret time we had been spending with him as often as possible. I don't know what made the Idea pop into my head but I decided I was going to try to ride him. I told Kyden and he helped me get one of the old saddles, we didn't use it very often any more, and we got him saddled up. I got one of the gentler bridals and put that on him too. I leaned on him to see if my weight would make him panic and when he didn't I got on him. I go him to trot around in the barn so Kyden opened one of the big doors so I could take him out in the pen. After about fifteen minutes I got off and let Kyden have a turn. At about six fifteen I was on him again just about to put him up when our dad yelled off the porch,

"How'd you get on him?"

I jerked toward him, reins and all. Rooster didn't have a choice but to follow, he reared up and spun, I fell off and landed hard my elbow first and passed out just after I heard it snap.

I opened my eyes and the clock read seven thirty. I sat up quickly thinking of the dream I had just had, and then I realized it wasn't a dream when I saw everyone sitting at the foot of my bed. I looked down and became instantly confused when I realized my elbow wasn't broken and then I remembered it was our birthday so it had to have been a dream. I shook my head and realized that Kyden already had his new clothes from my parents on. I smiled and looked over to where my belt was supposed to be and, a big surprise, it was there. I got up and got dressed as everyone went downstairs. I followed a few minutes later when I had my hair brushed. Breakfast was on the table and we sat down to eat. As we were eating I wondered why I had had such a strange dream and then I saw an owl outside the window and I suddenly didn't care anymore. I let him in and untied the letters from his leg and gave him a bowl of water, I picked the letters up and realized they were from my new school I wondered why there were two envelopes so I looked at the bottom one and froze. I slowly looked at Kyden and after a few seconds he looked up and stared back at me. My parents noticed he wasn't paying attention to breakfast and looked at me to see why.

"What?" Kyden asked me

"You have a letter." I told him

"Zac sent me a letter!" he exclaimed as he jumped up

"No." I replied as he froze and looked at me, wondering why I would trick him by saying he had a letter. "Our school did."

"Are you serious!?" A question and an exclamation

"Yeah."

We both opened our letters and read them thoroughly as we finished eating. I asked if I could make a long distance call to Zac and my mom said to make sure it was ten minutes or less I went upstairs to call him and Kyden followed I put my phone on speaker and we waited while it rang. wWhen he answered the first thing I asked was what the name of his school was

"Hogwarts…." He answered "why?"

"Oh my god!" Kyden and I exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Zac asked completely confused

"Were moving and that's the school were going to!" I said breathlessly

"That's grate! I can't beli…. Wait 'we' what do you mean 'we?'…. Do you mean Kyden's a wizard?"

"Yeah! I am."

"When did you find out?" Zac asked him.

"This morning, like, twenty minutes ago." Kyden answered him.

He had gotten his letter about eleven hours before us because of the time change and our mom said we could go to England Diagon Ally at the same time as him so I changed my watch to his time and we decided we would meet there on the fifth at ten in the morning English time. By the time we had this figured out it was time to get off the phone so Kyden said goodbye and said he was going to get some more to eat. I took the phone off of speaker

"Do you think he'll do good?" I asked

"Yeah," he replied " He's got the same blood as you doesn't he."

"Yeah, so I'll see you in a couple days I guess..."

"I miss you Joe...alot" Zac told me

"I miss you too." I said wishing I could already see him. "I've got to go but I'll see you soon, and just think we get to make up for lost time now."

"Yeah, bye." he answered sounding like he was going to cry.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone sad but, at the same time, I was happy too. I sat on my bed for a minute until I was sure I wasn't going to cry then I went down stairs. When I sat down my food was cold but I didn't care because everything was suddenly looking up for me.


	3. Diagon Ally

Chapter 3 'Diagon ally'

I hung up the phone sad but, at the same time, I was happy too. I sat on my bed for a minute until I was sure I wasn't going to cry then I went down stairs. When I sat down my food was cold but I didn't care because everything was suddenly looking up for me.

Two days later I was packing a duffle bag of clothes and things I would need for a two day stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I grabbed two t-shirts and two button up shirts because I didn't know what the weather would be like. I had my boot's on so I grabbed three pairs of long socks and two short pairs Along with shorts to go with them. Then I got a pair of old tennis shoes and a sports bra, just in case. I went into my bathroom and got my face wash, liquid soap, and Head & shoulders. I put them in bags and got my tooth brush and toothpaste.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to get my phone charger. When I was done I went upstairs to check on Kyden. He was trying to stuff clothes into his bag but they wouldn't fit, I stood there a second before chuckling and went to help him. I pulled all his clothes out and everything else he had put in his bag before Laughing again.

"What?" he asked whining a little.

"We're only going to be gone two days." I answered still laughing

I grabbed everything I had put in my bag, minus the sports bra, and put it all in his bag. I told him to put everything else up, took his bag down stairs, and got his phone charger for him. He came down the stairs a minute latter and we decided to make tuna salad. I put twelve eggs in a pot to boil with some vinegar for ten minutes and Kyden got out two cans of tuna and drained them, I got the mayonnaise and sweet relish out and put two heaping table spoons of the relish in and about the same amount of mayonnaise. The eggs had been in long enough so we took them out and ran cold water over them so that we could peel them when they were done we put for in a bowl to eat with salt and put the rest in the bowl with everything else and mashed it up with a potato masher adding in a little more mayonnaise. We cleaned up and set the table for lunch. I went upstairs and got my parents.

When we were done eating our parents surprised us by telling us we were going to Diagon ally by ourselves.

"Joe, were going to give you extra money to buy Kyden the same kind of broom as you but your also getting a new broom the one you been talking about so much this summer." My mom told us.

"Really? They're expensive mom." I replied a little unsure

"Yeah, really. We have to admit something to ya'll, we knew both of you guys were magical because we're both magical." She said expecting us to freak out a bit. "We didn't want you to grow up thinking it was the only way of life, though. So we raised you as muggles and saved as much as we could because we knew we wanted you guys to go to Hogwarts together, at some point. That's why When you fell off of Rooster and broke your arm you thought it was a dream, Joe, we used a healing spell on you and let you believe it." She paused still waiting for us to freak out. That's why some things have happened that we just brushed off and acted like they didn't happen. We started saving up and saying we had less money than we did, we felt bad about lying but we knew you'd be happy now" my mom said easing our feelings.

"While you're gone we need more Flow powder, one of the deluxe boxes so we can finish moving" My dad told me.

"I think I can manage that one." I told him with a smile as I looked at Kyden.

I grabbed mine and Kyden's hat and we put them on and headed for the fire place my mom handed me the key to my vault at Gringotts and then gave Kyden his

"Only take the bags labeled what year you're going in and the one marked with this year's summer." She instructed "Keep your noses clean and stay out of fights. And make sure you get the flow powder and bring it back tonight so we can get most everything moved. When you come back I'll pay you back for the flow powder."

"Okay, Mom" I said "Bye"

"Bye Mom." Kyden added.

We grabbed a handful of flow powder each and went to Diagon ally.

The first thing we did was rent a room each, telling Tom we would pay him in just a few hours, and take our bags up after that I performed a spell so we could get all the grime off of us. Then we went to the bank and got our money. We got to ride in a cart and when we went into my vault I realized my parents wanted to make sure we got really good brooms when I saw the size of my summer bag. When we were finished we went and bought the flow powder then left to pay for the room and put our money for the school year up. We left the leaky cauldron as soon as we were done and got ice cream. I explained to Kyden that first years weren't supposed to have brooms so if need be I'd keep it in my trunk for the first night. We walked past the pet shop and I told him he would be able to have one now that we didn't live where it was so cold all the time. We finished our ice cream just as we got to the wand shop.

We went inside and after what felt like forever, and a million disappointments, Kyden found a wand. He seemed a little sad that it took so long so Mr. Olivander told him the better the wizard is, or is going to be, the harder it is to find a wand. He seemed a lot happier so we paid for his wand and said good bye. When we were outside I decided it was time to go get our brooms and get rid of some of the extra weight we were carrying. As soon as I walked inside Greg greeted me.

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd be stopping by and I'm guessing this is your …brother…?"

"Yeah, this is Kyden" I told him, Then talking to Kyden "He's the one who set me up with my last broom."

"Great, I guess we're in good hands if you trust him." Kyden said instantly happy.

"Do you have any of the Asteroid 550's in?" I asked Greg

"Who do you think I am? Of course I have them, only three though, because they're rather expensive."

"Well then, we'll take two" I told him.

He looked at me then shook his head like 'only you'. I walked over to a wall of quittage supplies and pulled a pair of gloves off of a hook and had Kyden try them on. They fit him so I had him put those on the counter too. Still looking I found all the regular pads he would need to play for the school team and had him try them on.

"What are you doing?!" he asked exasperated.

"You know that game I taught you but told you was a little bit different?" I asked and continued when he nodded. "Well, it's a real game and I know your good enough to play so, I'm going to get you on the school team. Then you'll be aloud to have the broom legally."

"You think I could make the team? I don't even know the rules." He replied in his doubtful tone.

"Well, Zac will be here tomorrow and we'll work with you plus it's really easy and you can borrow my rule book it's only like fifteen pages long. Besides you're almost as good at flying as me and Zac and I can teach you some tricks to help you out. Most first years don't even know how to fly anyway."

Kyden smiled at me and we bought our stuff just paying half each. After that it was time to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and put our stuff up. We grabbed the Flow powder and went home. The only thing I can say about it is chaos.

Please review! I really could use some. if you have any ideas on ANYTHING send them my way I would sure appreciate it.


	4. What's Old Is New

When we arrived at the house my mom was trying to put a box stuffed with our kitchen utensils in the fire place to flow powder it to our new house. Everything was scattered around the living room and boxes were in the corners. I gave my mom the flow powder then Kyden and I went upstairs to finish packing our bathrooms and bedrooms. I Put everything left in my bathroom in a box then I went into my bedroom. The first thing I did was take everything left on my wall down which consisted of five belts I had had through the years and two calendars, one for me to mark on and the other a Professional bull riders calendar set on June because it's my favorite bull riders picture for that month. I also had to get my collages off of my wall that I had made over the years of my family and friends.

I looked at the first one I had ever made and realized so much had changed. One of the pictures was a boy named J.B. I used to hang out with all the time until I was ten years old. He moved away just after we stopped hanging out but he's someone I didn't think I would ever forget for the longest time. We had been Playing hide and go seek and it Was Kyden's turn, he was six, to seek. J.B. and I had ran and hid in the edge of the forest with him, Kyden finished counting and started toward the pond which was in the other direction so we stood there to wait until Kyden was far enough to make a break for base. Just before we were able to make a break for it he grabbed my wrist and when I looked at him he kissed me. I mean don't get me wrong It wasn't bad, except that we were ten and guys were just my friends. After that I started making excesses as to why I couldn't go hang out for the next two weeks I had a stomachache, a headache, or I needed to do some chores that I had forgotten to do until then. Two weeks later I decided it was time to go and talk to him but he was gone and a new family was there. I told them my name and they gave me a letter that he wrote for me, I took the Letter home and I never open it, ever.

I got up off of my Blankets, folded them up, and put them in a box. I got a Flathead screwdriver and pried up the floorboard I found and hid the letter under just after we moved here when I was ten and a half. The letter was getting yellow but it was still as I remembered it. I put it in my back pocket and finished packing by putting my pajamas and my clothes from the last couple days into the same box. I made sure my collages weren't going to get bent or ruined in any way and took my two boxes downstairs to be moved and noticed my mom had finished moving everything else in the living room. She sent my boxes through and then I followed.

I had never been to the house before and when I arrived I was slack jawed at what I saw. The fire place was even bigger that the one in our last house. I have always been able to take things in quickly so it only took a minute to go through the first floor and went up to the second floor I went into a bedroom and realized it was Kyden's so I left and went into the other room and found a game room with another set of stairs. I walked up the stairs and found two more rooms I walked into one and found it had all of Mine and Kyden's school books on a bookshelf each with another along the far wall that had more books and our supplies. I left the study and took a left and walked into my room. I checked out the bathroom and noticed my stuff had been set up in both my bedroom and bath room. I walked back downstairs and tool my last two boxes upstairs. I unpacked them and stuck my collages on my wall with sticky tack. Looking at the collages made me sad but happy at the same time. I left my room and went down a floor to Kyden's room. His bathroom was unpacked but not all of his room so I helped him by putting his pictures on the walls where he wanted them and folding some of his clean clothes. We went downstairs and told our parents goodbye. After Flow Powdering back to the Leaky Cauldron we said good night and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at four o'clock and couldn't sleep so I got up and took a shower. Afterward I got dressed and put some eyeliner on along with my cowgirl hat. I went downstairs and into Diagon Ally, there weren't any stores open or any lights on but I just wanted to walk around and window shop. Just before six o'clock I started back to the Leaky Cauldron, but then I stopped when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw my letter from J.B. on the ground, I had forgotten about it last night after I had put it in the pocket of the jeans I was going to wear today. I bent down and picked it up I was fixing to put it back in my pocket when I decided it was time to open it. There wasn't anyone around anyway. I walked over to a table at the Ice cream parlor and sat down while looking at the letter. I pulled my pocket knife out and cut the tape holding the letter shut, when I had put it up I pulled the letter out.

Joe,

I'm sorry for the other day, I didn't mean to push you away. I have so much that I want to tell you, but I can only say part of it, my parents told me were moving about a week before the kiss but I didn't want to tell you because I don't like sad goodbyes. They want me to have a better school than the one I would be going to if we were to stay here, it's the same one they went to when they were younger and they said the only good thing about it is that it's where they first met. Instead we're completely leaving the country. There's so much I'm trying to tell you but I only have about five minutes. I didn't want a sad goodbye as I said so I didn't tell you and I know now you don't feel for me the way I feel for you but I didn't want you to pretend like you did just because I was moving. I know you probably won't read this for a long time, you may even forget about it for a while, but I know someday you will read this and I'll know when you do. It may sound weird but it'll be like magic, I also know that later on this will seem so Ironic for you. Just trust me about all of this, there's a necklace at the spot we first kissed I want you to go and get it. It has a coin on it and when you're ready to see me again I want you to wear it. I'm sorry but I can't tell you the rest right now but someday I'll be able to.

J.B.

I had forgotten just how well he knew me over the years but I knew I wanted to see him so badly it hurt. I Walked quickly back to my room and wrote a quick note to Kyden.

Kyden,

I went to see mom and dad for a couple minutes and I have to go somewhere but I will be back really soon and in time for us to meet up with Zac.

Joe

I Flowed to our new house to talk to my mom. She was in the Kitchen just fixing to go to bed for the night when I showed up. I asked if the Flow network was still set up to our old house, she told me it was so I went into the living room and got a little bag and put flow powder in it for the return trip to the Leaky cauldron. As I did this I told my mom that I had something I hadn't gotten from the old house. we said good bye and I put the flow powder in the fire place.

"Osiris House." I said and stepped into the fire.

I walked quickly down the hill from the house to the forest feeling weird because there weren't any horses moving around or dogs barking. I found the spot I was looking for and the necklace was right there. I didn't get it how was it there I had been back before but never seen it until now. I got it off of the limb it was hooked around and looked at it. I pulled the letter out and figured it out the second I reread the letter he was a wizard. There was no other explanation for it and he said he would know when I put it on so I decided to wait until I got back to Diagon ally before I put it on. I walked back toward the house but then I took a detour to the barn and climbed up into the loft that used to be a place Kyden, J.B. and I used to play. I climbed a ladder to get to a shelf that I had put J.B.'s present on years ago. I pulled it out and took it too.

I went up to my room to put it up and found my brother sitting on my bed with my note. I showed him the necklace and asked if he knew anything about it. He said he had read something about them in a book of my mom's and that when the coin touched someone's skin there was another that would start heating up but only if the other touched the skin of the person it was supposed to. The one that was heating up will give the person holding it a flash of where the other person is so they can aparate to them or at least know where they are. I took the necklace down to the Ice cream parlor, while Kyden was getting a shower, and put it on. I sat there a second before looking around. I didn't see him anywhere but I kept looking, hoping he would show up. a half hour later I got up and went back to my room. Kyden came in and we went downstairs to meet up with Zac. About five minutes after ten he showed up and said he was sorry for being late but he was with one of his friends and that he was in the middle of buying a broom stick at the moment. We went into Diagon Ally and were catching up at the Ice cream Parlor when Zac looked up and waved at someone behind me.


	5. Hanging With the Guys

Chapter 5 'Hanging with the Guys'

I saw his legs com into view and that was that. I froze. I could see his boots and wranglers but most of all I could see his stance. Most people wouldn't notice, most people don't, but I did. His left foot was slightly crooked, his right went straight out in front of him, but I knew exactly why. I got up and turned around smiling.

"Hey J.B." I almost yelled but caught myself just in time. J.B. took a step back then broke into a smile too. I took a step and gave him a hug that might have lasted a few moments to long. As I let go he whispered in my ear.

"I knew you'd read it someday." I had goose bumps on my arms even though it was warm out. Kyden was right there when I stepped back ready for his turn. Zac watched patiently for us to be through and for an explanation.

I explained quickly about how J.B. had moved into Zac's old house and we started school together. Soon after he was adopted by people who were also of magical abilities, but we made a promise to keep in touch with one another.

"Wait a minute!" Zac said in a raised voice "you never told me you were adopted or that your parents gave you up because of who you are!"

"No, no, no my mom gave me up at birth." J.B. said as I put my hand on his back. "She was sixteen when she got pregnant I was born on her seventeenth birthday. I don't hold it against her she did what was right for me. I respect her for that. My adopted parents told me everything and I knew what was going on throughout my life but when I stated school they figured I should go live with someone who's like me. We keep in touch, though. I think I've got it good, most people have one dad and mom or maybe two of one and one of the other but I have two of both." I had been rubbing my thumb up and down while he was talking but stopped when he quit talking. I looked at him, his eyes unexpectedly without pain, he looked really happy.

We spent the day goofing off and buying school supplies. When we went back to the leaky cauldron it was around six so I sent Kyden up to get a shower. Zac said he needed one two so he went with Kyden. It was just J.B. and me left. I had been thinking all day about what I should get Kyden for a Present since he would be going to my school now too. I finally had it figured out.

I told J.B. my plan and we left again to go to the pet shop. After looking around in there a while we had narrowed it down to a cat that could talk and a rat that could talk, and danced when he was happy. I talked to the cat for a minute and found out he liked other animals and didn't hunt because it was to 'Barbaric.' I left to talk to the rat and found out he loved talking to other animals and exploring. I went up to the front of the store after I was done and paid my fee. I walked back to the rat's cage and picked it up.

"It's okay." The cat said. "I would have picked him to."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "You're coming too." I told him.  
J.B. and I got both cages and levitated their food back to the Leaky Cauldron. Just after I went into my room I heard a voice.

"What the hell is that thing?" I turned around and realized it wasn't J.B. talking. I set everything down and went to get the cage that J.B. was carrying with the rat in it. I put him up too and turned around and there was the body to the voice.

Brian's Point Of view

B.C. , yup, that's me. It's who I've always been, I grew up being B.C. I've been made fun of, and lifted up onto people's shoulders. I've been bucked off of bulls and stomped on, I've rode bulls. I've broken most of the large bones in my body; I broke my right arm in the same place twice. I've been a regular redneck growing up. I've had my heart broken from losing my cow dog and I've had it broken from having to shot a horse because he was suffering too much. I had my heart broken by several women. It was broke when my mom found cancer five years ago and when every girl I've gone out with has broken up with me. I've only had my heart mended once through all of the women. My mom went to St. Mungo's and received treatment for cancer. She's the only girl that's ever fixed my heart.

That's my summary. The end. Or at least it was. But then I agreed to meet J.B. at the leaky Cauldron and the second I saw her I knew I was doomed. Don't think I didn't try to prevent it. Trust me I did. In that first second I saw her and realized she was hanging out with J.B. my mind speed up into overdrive. I knew he wasn't going out with her; he acted to much like her brother. In the next second I realized I absolutely had to keep her away or I'd fall for her. I know that sounds weird but anyone J.B. hangs around is the kind of person I fall for. He hangs around with her so Ryan and me do too, lucky for Ryan he's had good luck and never really fallen for anyone that's broken his heart and he happens to be dating a girl and has been for almost a year now. We hang around enough we get close, the first couple of weeks are good but then she realizes she doesn't like dating a redneck she just liked the Idea. Then when I thought I had found a decent girl she tells me it's over. The third second after I saw her I thought of every way possible to keep her away.  
*Be mean  
*Perverted comments  
*Make her feel stupid/ inferior  
*Stay away as much as possible  
*Make her want to stay away  
*Don't fall for her

Of course it never crossed my mind to just let things happen. I mean, I've had nine girls break up with me in less then three weeks of going out, and two girls have broken up with me on our one month. I can't imagine why I didn't want to go back there 'gain.  
So when I saw her walk into her room with J.B. on her heels I decided to try being obnoxious.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked not sure if she knew I was talking to her. I walked up to J.B. and pounded knuckles with him. I looked up and stared at her back. She turned around and gave me a once over with a scrawl on her face.

"I suppose that's spos' ta be funny?" she asked with an attitude that rivaled my little sister. I just stared at her with a blank look on my face trying to make her madder.

"Eehheemm…. Joe this is-"

"Brian." I interjected getting a strange look from J.B.

"Brian this is Joe spelled-"

"J-O." She cut him off, "My initials." Then J.B. gave her a strange look. I realized she obviously had something she was hiding along side me. She looked so tense I almost forgot to be rude too her.

"Nice ta meet ya." I said in a monotone.

"You too" J.O. replied through clenched teeth, obviously not believing me. Zac came in followed by a younger boy, both with wet hair.

"What's this? New meat?" I asked. The boy smiled and put out his hand  
"Kyden Osiris" He replied obviously used to being a younger friend. I had seen J.O. tense up even more when I asked about new meat. I compared J.o.'s face to Kyden's.

"Your J.O.'s Little brother ain't cha?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah." Kyden said proudly.

'Crap' I thought 'now I've got a hitch in my gitty up. I can't be mean to a little kid I mean how would I feel if someone was mean to my sister? Okay, stupid question, been there done that beat the crap out of the kid. Well crap, I'll be nice to him and mean to her, maybe she'll think I have something against girls. I kinda' do though, who knows maybe this wont ruin anything?'

"Ain't your sister startin' this year?" J.B. asked trying to change the subject, not knowing he was ruining what little I had set up.

"Yeah," I said "She's finally turned 'leven." I admitted hoping J.O. wasn't paying attention. She was turned around and slightly bent over a bag talking to Kyden. I had noticed she was thin but I hadn't noticed her curves I could tell see was a runner but she, unlike many girls, had a butt on her. Looking higher I saw her arms and noted I should make sure not to not let her get mad enough to hit me. In a strange way it looked good on her to have so much muscle, I didn't know if it's cuz she's country or if it was cuz I was so sick of girly girls. I started thinking that I might have had her pegged all wrong. I thought about it a second and realized I was sure of it.


End file.
